Τοπικός Γαλαξίας
Τοπικός Γαλαξίας Milky Way, ο Γαλαξίας μας, ο δικός μας Γαλαξίας Με τον όρο Γαλαξίας αναφερόμαστε συχνά αποκλειστικά στο Γαλαξία στον οποίο ανήκει η Γη και το Ηλιακό Σύστημα. Στον ουρανό εμφανίζεται όμοιος με μια φωτεινή λωρίδα από πολλούς αστέρες, εκτεινόμενη από τη μια πλευρά του ορίζοντα μέχρι την άλλη. Ετυμολογία Η λέξη " Milky Way" (= Γαλακτώδης Δρόμος), σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " γάλα". Ο όρος γαλαξίας προέρχεται από το «γάλα» και δόθηκε λόγω της - ορατής από τη Γη - θαμπής γαλακτικής ζώνης του λευκού φωτός που εμφανίζεται στον ουρανό. Η θαμπή αυτή ζώνη που ονομάζεται "γαλαξιακή ζώνη" περιέχει άστρα και άλλα υλικά. Γενικά Πρόκειται για έναν σπειροειδή γαλαξία και αποτελεί μέρος της Τοπικής Ομάδας Γ. Αν κι ο Γαλαξίας μας είναι ένας από τα δισεκατομμύρια που υπάρχουν στο Σύμπαν, έχει ιδιαίτερη σημασία για τον άνθρωπο καθώς είναι το «σπίτι» του Ηλιακού Συστήματος. Ο Δημόκριτος (460 - 370 π.Χ.) ήταν ο πρώτος άνθρωπος που χωρίς όργανα ισχυρίσθηκε ότι ο Γαλαξίας αποτελείται από απομακρυσμένα άστρα:«Γαλαξίας εστί πολλών και μικρών και συνεχών αστέρων, συμφωτιζομένων αλλήλοις, συναυγασμός δια την πύκνωσιν» ότι δηλαδή λέγει και η σύγχρονη Αστρονομία ως προς τη σύσταση του γαλαξία. Ο Γαλαξίας μας φαίνεται λαμπρότερος προς το κέντρο του. Στην ουράνια σφαίρα, σχετικά με τον ουράνιο ισημερινό, ο Γαλαξίας εκτείνεται βόρεια μέχρι τον αστερισμό της Κασσιόπης και νότια μέχρι τον αστερισμό τουΝότιου Σταυρού, πράγμα που δείχνει τη μεγάλη κλίση του επιπέδου του ισημερινού της Γης και του επιπέδου της εκλειπτικής ως προς το γαλαξιακό επίπεδο. Το γεγονός ότι ο Γαλαξίας διαιρεί το γήινο ουρανό (την ουράνια σφαίρα) σε δύο σχεδόν ίσα ημισφαίρια δείχνει ότι το Ηλιακό Σύστημα βρίσκεται κοντά στο γαλαξιακό επίπεδο. Σχήμα .]] Συγκεκριμένα ο Γαλαξίας μας αποτελείται κυρίως από ένα πυρήνα του οποίου το σχήμα είναι φακοειδές πολύ πεπλατυσμένο. Από δύο εκ διαμέτρου αντίθετα άκρα του φακοειδούς αυτού πυρήνα εκφύονται οι δύο βραχίονές του οι οποίοι και ελίσσονται γύρω από το κύριο φακοειδές σώμα του. Ο κύριος δίσκος του γαλαξία μας έχει διάμετρο από 80.000 μέχρι 100.000 έτη φωτός, περίμετρο περίπου 250 ως 300 χιλιάδες έτη φωτός και πάχος γύρω στα 1.000 έτη φωτός. Αποτελείται από 200 μέχρι 400 δις άστρα http://www.seds.org/messier/more/mw.html. Αν ορίσουμε μια φυσική κλίμακα και θεωρήσουμε ότι ο Γαλαξίας μας είχε διάμετρο 130 χιλιόμετρα, τότε το ηλιακό σύστημα θα είχε μήκος 2 χιλιοστά. Η Γαλαξιακή Άλως εκτείνεται σε διάμετρο 250.000 ως 400.000 έτη φωτός. Όπως αναφέρεται εκτενώς, στη δομή του Γαλαξία παρακάτω, νέες έρευνες έδειξαν ότι ο δίσκος επεκτείνεται πολύ περισσότερο από ότι νομίζαμε μέχρι σήμερα. Το Απόλυτο Μέγεθος του Γαλαξία, που δεν είναι δυνατό να μετρηθεί απευθείας, γίνεται δεκτό ως αστρονομική σύμβαση ότι είναι −20.5. Δομή Επιμελημένες έρευνες που άρχισε προ 200 περίπου ετών ο Γερμανός αστρονόμος W. Herschel (Ουίλ. Έρσελ) και οι οποίες συνεχίσθηκαν από άλλους επιφανείς αστρονόμους απέδειξαν ότι ο γαλαξίας μας αποτελεί ενα πελώριο συγκρότημα εξ αστέρων, νεφελωμάτων και μεσοαστρικής ύλης όπως συμβαίνει με όλους τους γαλαξίες και μάλιστα όι πρόκειται περί ενός εκ των σπειροειδών γαλαξιών. Από το 2005, ο Γαλαξίας μας θεωρείται ότι είναι ένα μεγάλος ραβδωτός σπειροειδής γαλαξίας τύπου SBbc στην Ακολουθία Hubble (ραβδωτός σπειροειδής μικρής ελλίκωσης) με συνολική μάζα περίπου 600-3000 δις ηλιακές μάζεςes (M☉)The Physics Factbook - entry citing references about the mass of the Milky Way. URL accessed March 16, 2006.The radial velocity dispersion profile of the Galactic halo: Constraining the density profile of the dark halo of the Milky Way, Battagli et al. 2005, MNRAS, 364 (2005) 433, αποτελούμενος από 200 εώς 400 δισεκατομμύρια άστρα. Μόλις τη δεκαετία του 1980 οι αστρονόμοι άρχισαν να υποπτεύονται ότι ο Γαλαξίας είχε κεντρική ράβδο και δεν ήταν ένα τυπικός Σπειροειδής Γαλαξίας, κάτι που παρατηρήσεις του 2005 με το Spitzer Space Telescope έχουν πλέον επιβεβαιώσει, αποκυκνείοντας ότι η κεντρική ράβδος του Γαλαξία ήταν μεγαλύτερη απ'ό,τι πιστευόταν.16 August 2005 - New Scientist article Ο γαλαξιακός δίσκος έχει μια εκτιμούμενη διάμετρο περί τα 100.000 έτη φωτός . Η απόσταση του Ήλιου από το κέντρο του Γαλαξία υπολογίζεται στα 26.000 έτη φωτός. Ο δίσκος είναι εξογκομένος στο κέντρο. Το γαλαξιακό κέντρο φιλοξενεί ένα συμπαγές αντικείμενο μεγάλης μάζας και υπάρχουν σοβαρές υποψίες ότι πρόκειται για μια τεράστια Μελανή Οπή (supermassive black hole). Οι περισσότεροι γαλαξίες εικάζεται ότι έχουν παρόμοιες μελανές οπές στο κέντρο τους. Όπως συμβαίνει με πολλούς γαλαξίες, η κατανομή μάζας στο Γαλαξία είναι τέτοια ώστε η τροχιακή ταχύτητα των περισσοτέρων άστρων δεν εξαρτάται από την απόσταση από το κέντρο. Πέρα από το Κέντρο (ή στα εξώτερα όρια) η τυπική αστρική ταχύτητα είναι ανάμεσα στα 210 και 240 km/s. http://zebu.uoregon.edu/~imamura/123/lecture-2/mass.html Άρα η περίοδος περιφοράς του τυπικού άστρου είναι ανάλογη μόνο με το μήκος της διανυούμενης τροχιάς. Αυτό διαφέρει σημαντικά από το Ηλιακό Σύστημα όπου διαφορετικές τροχιές σημαίνει και διαφορετική ταχύτητα του αντικειμένου που κινείται σε αυτή. Η ράβδος του Γαλαξία πιστεύεται ότι έχει μήκος 27.000 έτη φωτός, διαπερνώντας στο κέντρο του γαλαξία σε γωνία 44±10 μοιρών σε σχέση με την ευθεία Ήλιου-Γαλαξιακού Κέντρου. Αποτελείται κυρίως από ερυθρά άστρα, που πιστεύεται ότι είναι πανάρχαια. Κάθε βραχίωνας περιγράφεται με μια λογαριθμική σπείρα (όπως συμβαίνει με τους περισσότερους γαλαξίες) με κλίση περίπου 12 μοιρών. Πιστεύεται ότι υπάρχουν 4 μεγάλοι βραχίωνες που ξεκινούν από το κέντρο του Γαλαξία. Αυτοί ονομάζονται ως εξής (βάσει της εικόνας στα δεξιά): *2 and 8 - 3kpc και Βραχίoνας Περσέα *3 and 7 - Βραχίoνας Κανώνος και Βραχίoνας Κύκνου (μαζί με μια νεοανακαλυφθείσα προέκταση - 6) *4 and 10 - Βραχίoνας Σταυρού και Βραχίoνας Ασπίδος *5 and 9 - Βραχίoνας Ατροπού και Βραχίωνας Τοξότη Υπάρχουν και τουλάχιστον 2 μικρότεροι βραχίoνες συμπερλαμβρανομένου του: *11 - Βραχίωνας Ωρίωνα (ο οποίος περιλαμβάνει το Ηλιακό Σύστημα και τον Ήλιο - 12) Έξω από τους μεγάλου γαλαξιακούς βραχίωνες είναι ο Εξώτερος Δακτύλιος ή Δακτύλιος του Μονόκερω, ένας δακτύλιος από άστρα γύρω από το Γαλαξία, ο οποίος έχει προταθεί από τους αστρονόμους Brian Yanny και Heidi Jo Newberg, και αποτελείται από αέρια και άστρα που αποκόπηκαν από άλλους γαλαξίες πριν δισεκατομμύρια χρόνια. Ο γαλαξιακός δίσκος περιβάλεται από μια Γαλακτική Άλω παλαιών άστρων και σφαιρικών σμηνώνμε διάμετρο πείπου 250.000 ως 400.000 ετών φωτόςAstronomy Lecture Notes. Ενώ ο δίσκος περιλαμβάνει αέρια και σκόνη που εμποδίζουν την παρατήρηση κάποιων μηκών κύματος, η Άλως δεν έχει. Στο δίσκο διενεργούνται ακόμα γννήσεις άστρων (ειδικά στους βραχίονες που έχουν μεγαλύτερη πυκνότητα)αλλά όχι στην Άλω. Ανοικτά Σμήνη παρατηρούνται κυρίως στο δίσκο. Η περισσότερη από τη μάζα του Γαλαξία αποτελείται από Σκοτεινή Ύλη, δημιουργώντας μια άλω σκοτεινής ύλης μάζας που θεωρείται μεταξύ 600-3000 δις ηλιακών μαζών (M☉) που συγκεντρώνεται κοντά στο Γαλαξιακό Κέντρο.filler Πρόσφατες ανακαλύψεις άυξησαν την κατανόησή μας για τη δομή του Γαλαξία. Με την ανακάλυψη ότι ο δίσκος της Ανδρομέδας (M31) εκτείνεται μακρύτερα απ'ό,τι πιστευόταν,6 April 2005 - Ibata, R. et al, Astrophys. Journal, 634 (2005) 287-313 η πιθανότητα ο δίσκος του Γαλαξία να είναι μεγαλύτερος είναι πολύ μεγάλη και ενισχύεται από από την ανακάλυψη επέκτασης του Βραχίονα του Κύκνου. http://www.solstation.com/x-objects/gal-ring.htm Με την ανακάλυψη του Ελλειπτικού Γαλαξία Νάνου του Τοξότη ανακαλύφθηκε και μια ζώνη γαλαξιακών θραυσμάτων στην πολική τροχίιά του Νάνου του Τοξότη καθώς η αλληλεπίδραση με τον Γαλαξία τον διαλύει. Παρομοίως, με την ανακάλυψη του Γαλαξία Νάνου του Μεγάλου Κυνός ανακαλύφθηκε άλλος ένας δακτύλιος θραυσμάτων που περικυκλώνει το γαλαξιακό δίσκο. Στις 9 Ιανουαρίου, 2006 ο Mario Juric και άλλοι από το Princeton University ανακοίνωσαν ότι το πρόγραμμα Sloan Digital Sky Survey του βορείου ημισφαιρίου εντόπισε ένα τεράστιο και διάχυτο σύμπλεγμα άστρων (που απλώνεται σε έκταση 5.000 το μέγεθος της πανσελήνου) μέσα στο Γαλαξία που δεν δείχνει να συμφωνεί με τα τρέχοντα μοντέλα. Αυτή η συλλογή άστρων είναι σχεδόν κάθετη στο επίπεδο των βραχιόνων του Γαλαξία. Η πιθανότερη εξήγηση είναι ότι ο Γαλαξίας μας ενώνεται με ένα νάνο γαλαξία. Ο γαλαξίας αυτός έχει ονομαστεί δοκιμαστικά Αστρικό Ρεύμα Παρθένου και βρίσκεται στην κατεύθυνση της Παρθένου, 30.000 έτη φωτός μακριά. Στις 9 Μαΐου, 2006, ο Daniel Zucker και ο Vasily Belokurov ανακοίνωσαν ότι το πρόγραμμα Sloan Digital Sky Survey ανακάλυψε δύο γαλαξίες νάνους στην κατεύθυνση των αστερισμών των Θηρευτικών Κυνών και του Βοώτη. Η θέση του Ήλιου στον Γαλαξία Ο Ήλιος (έτσι κι η Γη και το ηλιακό σύστημα) βρίσκεται αρκετά κοντά στον εσωτερικό δακτύλιο του Βραχίωνα του Ωρίωνα, στο τοπικό σμήνος, σε απόσταση 7.94±0.42 kpc από το Γαλαξιακό Κέντρο. Ο Ήλιος και κατ'επέκταση το Ηλιακό Σύστημα, βρίσκονται σε αυτό που επιστήμονες αποκαλούν Γαλαξιακή κατοικίσημη Ζώνη. Η Κορυφή της πορείας του Ήλιου, ή Ηλιακή Κορυφή, αναφέρεται στην κατεύθυνση του Ήλιου καθώς ταξιδεύει στο Γαλαξία. Η γενική κατεύθυνση της γαλαξιακής κίνησης του Ήλιου είναι προς το άστρο Βέγας κοντά στον αστερισμό του Ηρακλέους (Αστερισμοί|Ηρακλής), σε γωνία περίπου 86 μοιρών ως προς το Γαλαξιακό Κέντρο. Η τροχιά του Ήλιου στο Γαλαξία αναμένεται να είναι περίπου ελλειπτική με την προσθήκη επιρροών από τους Γαλαξιακούς Βραχίονες και την ανοιμοιογενή κατανομή μάζας. Αυτή τη στιγμή βρισκόμαστε 1/8 της τροχιάς πριν το περιγαλακτικό (την κοντινότερη απόσταση από το κέντρο του Γαλαξία). Το Ηλιακό Σύστημα χρειάζεται περί τα 225-250 εκατομμύρια χρόνια για να ολοκληρώσει μια τροχιά (ένα Γαλαξιακό Έτος άρα εικάζεται ότι έχει ολοκληρώσει περί τις 20-25 περιφορές στη διάρκεια της ζωής του. Η Τροχιακή Ταχύτητα του Ηλιακού Συστήματος είναι 217 km/s, δηλ. 1 έτος φωτός ανά περίπου 1400 έτη, και 1 AU σε 8 ημέρες. Το Πλανητάριο Hayden χρησιμοποιεί 8.0 kpc στον διαδραστικό τρισδιάστατο Άτλαντα του Γαλαξία, ο οποίος μόλις που συμπεριλαμβάνει το Γαλαξιακό Κέντρο. Η γειτονιά του Γαλαξία Ο Γαλαξίας μας, η Ανδρομέδα και ο γαλαξίας Τριγώνου αποτελούν τα κύρια μέλη της Τοπικής Ομάδας, μιας ομάδας 35 "στενά" δεμένων γαλαξιών. Η Τοπική Ομάδα αποτελεί μέρος του Υπερσμήνους της Παρθένου. Πολλοί γαλαξίες νάνοι της Τοπικής Ομάδας βρίσκονται σε τροχιά γύρω από τον Γαλαξία μας. Το μεγαλύτερο από αυτά είναι το Μεγάλο Νέφος Μαγγελάνου με διάμετρο 20.000 έτη φωτός. Τα μικρότερα, Νάνος της Ατροπού, Νάνος του Δράκοντα, και Λέων II (γαλαξίας νάνος έχουν μόνο 500 έτη φωτός διάμετρο. Οι άλλοι νάνοι που βρίσκοται σε τροχιά γύρω από το Γαλαξία μας είναι *το Μικρό Νέφος Μαγγελάνου, *ο νάνος του Μεγάλου Κυνός (το πιο κοντινό), *ο Ελλειπτικός Νάνος Γαλαξίας του Τοξότη (που παλιότερα θεωρούνταν πως είναι το κοντινότερο), *ο νάνος της Μικράς Άρκτου, *ο νάνος του Γλυφείου, *ο νάνος του Εξάντα, *ο νάνος της Καμίνου και *ο Νάνος Λέων Ι. Τον Ιανουάριο του 2006, ερευνητές ανέφεραν ότι η μέχρι τώρα ανεξήγητη ανωμαλία που υπάρχει στο δίσκο του γαλαξία μας, έχει πλέον χαρτογραφηθεί και βρέθηκε ότι είναι δόνηση που προκαλείται από το Μικρό και το Μεγάλο Νέφος του Μαγγελάνου. Οι τελευταίοι δημιουργούν δονήσεις σε συγκεκριμένες συχνότητες όταν περνάνε από τις άκρες του Γαλαξία μας. Παλαιότερα, θεωρούταν πως ήταν πολύ μικροί για να επηρρεάσουν τον Γαλαξία, αφού κατέχουν μόλις το 2% της μάζας του. Παρόλα αυτά, παίρνοντας υπόψη τη Σκοτεινή Ύλη, η κίνηση των δύο μικρών αυτών γαλαξιών, δημιουργεί μια διέγερση που επηρρεάζει τον μεγαλύτερο δικό μας Γαλαξία. Λαμβάνοντας υπ'΄οψιν τη σκοτεινή ύλη, αυτό έχει ως αποτέλεσμα έναν 20πλασιασμό της μάζας του Γαλαξία. Ο υπολογισμός αυτός έγινε με βάση το υπολογιστικό μοντέλο του Martin Weinberg του Πανεπιστημίου της Μασσαχουσέτης, Amherst. Σε αυτό το μοντέλο, η σκοτεινή ύλη απλώνεται έξω από το δίσκο του Γαλαξία με το γνωστό στρώμα αερίων. Το αποτέλεσμα είναι ότι το μοντέλο αυτό προβλέπει μια ένταση των βαρυτικών επιρροών των Μαγγελανικών Νεφών καθώς περνούν μέσα από το Γαλαξία. Ταχύτητα μέσα στον χρόνο Γενικά, έννοια της απόλυτης ταχύτητας κάθε αντικειμένου στο σύμπαν δεν έχει νόημα σύμφωνα με τον Einstein και την Ειδική Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας, η οποία διακυρρήσει ότι δεν υπάρχει "προτιμούμενο" Αδρανειακό Σύστημα Αναφοράς στο διάστημα με βάση το οποίο να συγκρίνουμε την ταχύτητα του Γαλαξία. (Η κίνηση πάντα πρέπει να καθορίζεται σε σχέση με ένα άλλο αντικείμενο.) Έχοντας αυτό στο μυαλό, πολλοί αστρονόμοι πιστεύουν ότι ο γαλαξίας κινείται στο διάστημα με ταχύτητα γύρω στα 600χλμ το δευτερόλεπτο σε σχέση με τους διπλανούς γαλαξίες. Οι τελευταίες εκτιμήσεις μιλούν για ένα εύρος ταχύτητας από 130 μέχρι 1.000 χλμ/δευτερόλεπτο. Αν όντως ο Γαλαξίας κινείται με 600 χλμ/δευτ, ταξιδεύουμε 51,84 εκατομμύρια χιλιόμετρα τη μέρα, ή περισσότερο από 19,9 δις χλμ το χρόνο. Για να έχουμε ένα μέτρο σύγκρισης, αυτό σημαίνει πως ταξιδεύουμε περίπου 4,5 φορές την απόσταση που απέχει ο Πλούτων από τη Γη (όταν βρίσκεται στο κοντινότερο σημείο). Ο Γαλαξίας θεωρείται πως κινείται στην κατεύθυνση του αστερισμού της Ύδρας. Ηλικία Η ηλικία του γαλαξία μας εκτιμάται περίπου στα 13,6 δισεκατομμύριο (109) έτη, διάρκεια που είναι κοντά στην ηλικία του σύμπαντος. 17 Αυγούστου 2004 - Press release, European Southern Observatory Η εκτίμηση αυτή βασίζεται στην έρευνα που διεξάχθηκε το 2004 από μια ομάδα αστρονόμων: Luca Pasquini, Piercarlo Bonifacio, Sofia Randich, Daniele Galli, and Raffaele G. Gratton. Η ομάδα χρησιμοποίησε το UV-Οπτικό Φασματογράφο του VLT (Very Large Telescope) για να μετρήσει, για πρώτη φορά, το βηρύλλιο που περιέχεται σε δυο αστέρες του αστρικού σμήνους NGC 6397. Αυτό τους επέτρεψε να υπολογίσουν το χρόνο ανάμεσα στη δημιουργία της πρώτης γενιάς των αστέρων του γαλαξία μας και στη δημιουργία της πρώτης γενιάς αστέρων του σμήνους, σε 200 με 300 εκατομμύρια χρόνια. Συμπεριλαμβάνοντας την ηλικία των αστέρων στο σφαιρικό σμήνος (13,4 ± 0.8 δις χρόνια), εκτίμησαν την ηλικία του Γαλαξία στα 13.6 ± 0.8 δις χρόνια. Το μέλλον του Γαλαξία Μετρήσεις δείχνουν ότι ο Γαλαξίας της Ανδρομέδας μας πλησιάζει με ταχύτητα 300 χιλιομέτρων το δευτερόλεπτο και μπορεί να συγκρουστεί με τον γαλαξία μας σε 3-4 δις χρόνια. Αν συγκρουστούν, πιστεύεται ότι ο Ήλιος αλλά και άλλα άστρα μάλλον δεν θα συγκρουστούν με άστρα της Ανδρομέδας, αλλά οι δύο γαλαξίες θα σχηματίσουν έναν ενιαίο ελλειπτικού σχήματος γαλαξία. Η διαδικασία της ένωσης αυτής εκτιμάται ότι θα διαρκέσει περίπου 1 δις χρόνια. Μυθολογία Υπάρχουν πολλοί μύθοι που εξηγούν την γέννεση του Γαλαξία. Συγκεκριμένα, υπάρχουν δυο παρόμοιοι αρχαίοι μύθοι που εξηγούν την ετυμολογία του ονόματος "Γαλαξίας" και τη σχέση του με το "γάλα". Κάποιοι μύθοι τον συνδέουν με ένα κοπάδι από αγελάδες των οποίων το γάλα δίνει στον ουρανό τη μπλε απόχρωση. Στην Ανατολική Ασία, πίστευαν πως η θαμπή ζώνη αστεριών είναι το "Ασημένιο Ποτάμι" του Παραδείσου. Η "Ακασάγκανγκα" είναι το ινδικό όνομα για τον Γαλαξία μας, που σημαίνει ο Γάγγης του Ουρανού. Σύμφωνα με την Ελληνική Μυθολογία, ο Γαλαξίας σχηματίστηκε από την Ήρα, η οποία έχυσε γάλα στον ουρανό όταν ανακάλυψε πως ο Δίας την ξεγέλασε και τάιζε τον νεαρό Ηρακλή. Σε κάποια άλλη εκδοχή, ο Ερμής έβαλε στα κρυφά τον Ηρακλή στον Όλυμπο για να τραφεί από τα στήθη της Ήρας που κοιμόταν. Ο Ηρακλής δάγκωσε τη θήλη της Ήρας και το γάλα της εκτνάχθηκε στους ουρανούς σχηματίζοντας τον Γαλαξία. Στη Φινλανδική Θρησκεία ο γαλαξίας μας ονομαζόταν Λινουνράτα (μονοπάτι των πτηνών). Οι Φινλανδοί παρατήρησαν ότι τα αποδημητικά πτηνά χρησιμοποιούσαν τον Γαλαξία σαν οδηγό για να ταξιδεύσουν νότια, όπου πίστευαν ότι βρίσκεται το Λιντουκότο (Οικία Πτηνών). Αρκετά αργότερα, οι επιστήμονες πράγματι επιβεβαίωσαν τη παρατήρηση των Φιλανδών. Τα αποδημητικά πουλιά έχουν τον Γαλαξία σαν οδηγό για να ταξιδεύουν στα ζεστότερα κλίματα κατά τη διάρκεια του χειμώνα. Ακόμα και σήμερα ο Γαλαξίας λέγεται Λινουνράτα στη Φινλανδική Γλώσσα. Στα σουηδικά, ο Γαλαξίας είναι γνωστός σαν Βιντεργκάταν (οδός του χειμώνα), για προφανείς λόγους: είναι περισσότερο ορατός τον χειμώνα στη Σκανδιναβία. Στην αρχαία αρμενική μυθολογία ο Γαλαξίας ονομαζόταν "Η Οδός του Κλέφτη Αχύρων", συνδέοντάς τον με έναν από τους θεούς, που έκλεψε άχυρο και κατά τη προσπάθειά του να ξεφύγει από τους ουρανούς με ένα ξύλινο άρμα, έπεσε κάποιο από το άχυρο στο δρόμο. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Γαλαξίας * Αστέρας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *[ ] *[ ] Αγγλική Ιστογραφία * The Milky Way Galaxy, SEDS Messier pages * MultiWavelength Milky Way NASA site with images and VRML models * Composite image of the Milky Way * Widefield Image of the Summer Milky Way * The Milky Way Galaxy from An Atlas of the Universe * Proposed Ring around the Milky Way * Milky Way spiral gets an extra arm New Scientist.com ** http://www.solstation.com/x-objects/gal2arc.jpg * Possible New Milky Way Spiral Arm Sky and Telescope .com ** http://skyandtelescope.com/mm_images/6829.jpg *The Milky Way spiral arms and a possible climate connection *The 1920 Shapley - Curtis Debate on the size of the Milky Way * Galactic center mosaic via sun-orbiting Spitzer infrared telescope * Milky Way Plan Views *Nearby Dust Clouds in the Milky Way * Deriving The Shape Of The Galactic Stellar Disc (SkyNightly) Mar 17, 2006 Category: Γαλαξίες